Karada no Shodō
by LunarBiohazard
Summary: This romance takes place in Niigata, Japan, 1615. Prince Kuro is having emotions for his servant girl that he cannot control. She has been by his side throughout his lifetime and can't help but fall in love with her and attempts to make a move on her one night. Being inexperienced in this field, he experiments with his writing tools, using them on her body.


**新潟県****[Niigata, Japan], 1615**

It was a beautiful morning. With my love by my side I was never a happier man. She was different from the others (she was a foreigner, but I was so swooned that I overlooked it); she was a kindhearted lady. She had not even the slightest inkling as to how I felt about her.

I was not a very amorous man, but I did understand love, and what I felt was a deadly poison if resisted; I could not leave her without feeling a pain within my chest. I would even order her to my quarters for sleep. I never demanded her sleep beside me within my sheets, just beside me. It gave me comfort to have her so close to me. Sometimes, she gave me too much…

She was nothing more than a mere servant girl that lived her exultant existence within the halls of the palace. Yet, I behave this way. What I mean is my living self, acts in such strange ways when I come in close proximity to her; my body burns up and down, but the source was to be expected. I hungered for her greatly and I yearned for her lust for me.

It did not matter any longer if the shame of me committing such an act would shun me from my family as long as it meant that I got to have my lover in the ways that pleased me best. I had been planning this for ages now (or so it felt like ages). _Nothing is going to stop me,_ I would repeat to myself.

"My lord?" her sweet feminine voice clashed through my head like the sweet aroma of the orchards in the palace garden. "You called for me?"

"Yes, I did," I whispered with the arousal almost foaming out from my lips. "Please, _. Come here." I curved my finger in my direction, beckoning her to come forth.

Her petite heals tapped the wooden floor ever so lightly that she was practically floating angelically. Even though she has been with me for almost all her life she has still been shy towards me; she seemed so afraid of me, but she had nothing to fear… yet.

"Did you need me to stay here with you while you sleep again?" she sheepishly asked.

"I was thinking something else, _shin'aisuru…"_

I let my wants get the best of me, just like I had planned, and as expected she coward herself into obeying my orders. I almost felt horrible for causing her to feel this way. She was the woman that I had fallen in love with, and yet, she shuns herself into the lowest title anyone could ever think of. Did she feel that she was not worth dirt? If she even was dirt, something beautiful could still become of her, like the woman she already is; if she was soil she would be perfect to plant a seed and grow a sacred _sakura_. She would become _my_ sacred _sakura_. From the moment I was to plant the seed into her, I would put my best effort into growing the seed into a beautiful cherry tree, just like the others outside, only better.

"You have nothing to worry of, _," I whispered in attempts to soothe her stiffened form. "I am only demonstrating the emotions that I have for you."

She struggled against me. "My lord, please!"

"'Please' what?" I teased. "Do you wish to be pleased in ways you never thought possible?"

The tip of my thumb pushed against her breast and she mumbled something.

"I couldn't hear you." I pushed harder and rotated at a slow and steady pace.

_"__O yame kudasai!"_

"I can't now. It's too late."

I pinched the highest peak through her clothed body and twisted the skin the best I could without losing it underneath all the heavy cloth covering her up. Her innocent moans of fear, pain, and pleasure clashed through my head as water against the edge of a cliff, and I needed more of these bittersweet sounds of heaven. I loosened the flower of her obidome to move the obijime out of the way. Once it was discarded I was able to take care of the fukuroobi. That is when I realized how frustrating a female's kimono can really be; there were too many layers upon layers for me to take the time to remove. I eventually gave up and stood up to retrieve something from the other end of my room.

I reached up to my shelf a grasped a katana that I always kept with me in case of an ambush. I am a prince after all, and I was already almost assassinated once. I learned my lesson when my parents died and I have always been prepared since.

I held out and she quivered in fear.

**_"_****_Īe! Dōzo!"_** she screamed and scurried to a nearby corner.

"Hey! Calm down!" I stood over her to make sure that she did not run away from me. I knew what she was thinking; she thought I was going to kill her. I wanted to assure her that I was not. I held up my blade and commanded her to move her arms so that I would not cut her precious skin. She sluggishly loosened her form enough for my blade to slit the fabric of her kimono.

"Y-you could have asked me to r-rem-move it for you…" she mumbled.

"Oh? You would do that for me?"

She covered her body with whatever fabric she could and looked away. "I can't afford to disobey you."

I dropped the katana and knelt down to her level and stroked her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. If you disobey my wishes, I won't force you out. In fact, I don't ever want you to go."

Her eyes still contained that hint of fear in them, along with a sense of disbelief; she could not find it in her heart to completely trust me when I told her that I could not bear to have her away from me even if she disobeyed me. How could I blame her for that? She was owned by me in a way.

Then, there was the fact that I was before her in this manner so unexpectedly, when my behavior was controlled during the times that I would order her to stay by my side at night during my bed time. Normally, I assume, a servant girl would expect her master to demand a lustful moment that would only haunt her every day, while I, on the other hand, would prefer to have her feel comfortable with me instead of forcing such an act upon an innocent virgin.

_She cannot afford to disobey me…_

"I only want you to feel safe her with me…" My lips moved against hers. "Do you trust me?"

_"__Hai…"_

I pulled her head closer to me to seal the space in between us in a gentle kiss. I could feel the drunken feeling of lust intoxicating my head._ Oh, the thing you do to me, bishōjo._ The gates of Heaven were opening up to me once she allowed her tattered kimono to flutter to the floor and expose herself to me. I could never be anymore happy knowing that she trusted me this much to let her clothing fall on their own.

I gazed at her mortal form; she was such a sight, and for a virgin not as innocent as I thought she would be. It made me wonder how far she would go.

I look around my room to see what I could find. There was my brushes and ink palette. _What can I do with these?_ I thought. I adverted my gaze from the palette to her body, and then an idea popped into my head.

I grabbed her hand a brought her to the table where my writing tools were. She pondered over why I decided to be at the table. Maybe she thought that I wanted to stop. I stroked her cheek and rested my hand along the side of her breast. She shyly smiled at me and looked away.

"Let me see your chest," I order.

"Huh?"

Before she had any of the slightest moment to respond I grabbed her from behind and gripped her chest. She yelped and my mouth covered any further noises.

"Don't be afraid, _," I breathed in her ear.

She shivered against the feel of my breath on her sensitive skin.

I gently slipped my fingers over the highest peak of her breasts and pinched the tender mounds and carefully as I could. She was so sensitive to my touch. My mouth searched for her lips and my tongue broke through her lips and battled her tongue for the untouched territory. While I was coaxing her into a calm state my fingers lowered her onto the table until she felt to coldness of the ink palette.

She pulled away from me. "What are you doing?!"

"Trust me, okay?"

She quivered while I forced her to let her skin touch the ink. I let go of one side and let my small appendages trail down her soft skin. I slid down her side to her thigh. She pushed herself against my vulnerable section and mumbled sweet echoes of pleasure to me.

I pulled out a piece of paper once I finished forcing her onto the ink. It dripped down her like purified water down a cave's rocks. Some fell onto the paper, but it did not matter to me now; I only wanted to experiment with her. I lowered her onto the paper and moved her flesh in several directions and made shaped and dots. Each stroke was a new feeling for her, considering that she moaned each time.

I finally let go of her and she pulled away from the paper. She looked at the work that I did with her and saw that there was a character formed along the vanilla sheet: **愛****.**

"I think I'll keep that."

The ink rolled down her chest onto her nether regions. Another idea…

I took ahold of the brush and told her to lie down. She was agonizingly slow.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm…afraid of what you're going to do."

I took ahold of the brush and held it to her. "You trust me, right?"

She must have known what I was going to be because she sealed up her legs tight.

"I'm afraid," she whined.

"Relax. I promise that I won't hurt you on purpose."

She loosened her body and allowed me access to her lower section. I teased her with my hand before letting the tip of the brush mess with her. I stroked her walls lightly, making her flinch from the overwhelming feeling of a new experience.

"If you don't like it just tell me and I'll stop."

She continued to shrivel under the abnormal feeling and call out to the heavens. I would be lying if I said that those joyful sounds were not making me feel strange down below as well. I pushed the handle into her cavern and twirled it in a circular motion. She writhed underneath me and pushed herself upward to get more of the feeling.

"Does this excite you?" I mocked her playfully.

Her expression was too delectable for me to handle any longer. I set her up on my lap with the brush still inside her. I pulled another piece of paper in front of me and readied the brush by dipping it into the ink. I played with it a little longer just to get a rise out of her before lowering her body so that the brush could stroke the paper to make more characters.

"You're going to do my name this time, so that you'll know who you belong to."

I maneuvered the brush in every direction until I could see my name formed in strokes upon strokes within the sheet. She cried out, praying for it to stop before something would happen, but it was too late; once I finished my name her body could no longer hold on any longer and bodily fluids rushed out and washed over the paper. To my disappointment, my name had washed out as well.

_"__Gomen…"_ she slumped her head over my shoulder, exhausted from the sudden rush she had.

I held her tightly against me and constrained myself from below against her in between her butt cheeks, rubbing the entrance that I could not yet pass through. I rubbed myself against her for some amount of relief.

"Eehh, Kuro!"

"Hmm? You called me by my name?" I was surprised that she would do that.

I pushed her over on her belly and stared at her as I undid my clothing and let it melt off of me. She turned her face and gawked at my appendage that greeted her. The shocked look on her face spoke on its own; she was new to seeing a man in this form, but also happy that she could trust someone to be in an immodest moment. I readied myself in position and kissed her shoulder to assure her that everything would be okay.

"I promise that any pain I cause is not intentional."

_"__Anata o shinrai shite..."_

My body moved forward and all that could be heard was her screams. My mouth covered hers the silence her as much as possible, but it was no use. I begged for her pain to subdue into a faint sense of inclination, but it took what felt like eternity.

"_Kuro… kudasai…"_

_ "__Wa kou wa arimasen, _-chan…"_ I soothed her. "Just tell me what it is you want and I'll do as you wish."

She remained unspoken for a moment, and then grabbed my head and brought her lips to my ear.

"Move…"

I pulled out easily, but she moaned. I stopped, too afraid to cause harm to her, but my self-conscious would not let me; it felt too great to stop now. I pushed back in as smoothly as I could and kept my slow speed. It was no use; I wanted to go past my speed limit. It was as though a magnet was pulling me closer to her and I only tried to pull away out of fear; fear of hurting the only thing that stayed by my side through everything. Every time I went inside I would plant a kiss upon her _sakura_ lips. She would let out a vocal every now and then, but it only encouraged me to go a little farther.

"Kuro~! _Nanika o utsu to omoimasu!"_

_What did I hit?_ I thought. Whatever it was she must have liked it. Her fingernails dug into my backside.

"_~! I'm close!"

_"__Kuro-kun!"_

The sound of her voice calling to me from the gates of Heaven only made me run towards her faster. I wanted to be in Heaven with her and nothing would stand in my way of reaching that point. I pushed harder into her body, so lost in the amazing feeling of her warmth wrapped around me. I begged that she was close, for I was, and I wanted to share our ends.

In unison, we let out cries of ecstasy. I lay on top of her, huffing._ She has no idea what she does to me._ She was flat on her stomach while I lay on her back, too exhausted to even budge. I was so thankful that she was there for me, and now she would be there for the rest of our lives.

_"__Koishiteru…_-chan…"_

_ "…__Koishiteru…Kuro…"_


End file.
